


we'll laugh as we die

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tickling, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing his eyes, Frank thought about it.  He was in his own house, spread out naked in his own comfortable bed, with Mikey, his best friend and boyfriend and lover and yeah, there was no place safer than this.  Right here.  <i>Home</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll laugh as we die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Written for my [prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/194271.html).
> 
> Prompt of _Frank/Mikey, trying a new kink for the first time_ for Turps.
> 
> Warning: consensual restraints and tickling
> 
> Title from _Drowning Lessons_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Beta by the most awesome Andeincascade.
> 
> I love Frank Iero's laugh, which is really the basis for this particular story. Love his laugh a lot.

And of course, the minute the last cuff was buckled and tested was the moment that his brain decided to freak out. He gasped and struggled against the restraints, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "Mikey—" There was a thread of panic in his voice and that pushed him further into a frantic spiral to get _loose_.

"Frank." Mikey's voice was calm and soothing. His hands carefully cupped Frank's face. He made Frank hold still and meet his eyes straight on. "Frankie, take a deep breath for me. Another," he said, as Frank concentrated on doing as he was told. "One more."

Frank took another breath and relaxed his hands in the padded restraints.

"Good," Mikey said. "Good."

Frank flushed in embarrassment. He was the one who'd asked Mikey to do this and he felt so stupid for panicking.

"What's your safe word?" Mikey was cool and collected, a little distant, and that helped Frank push aside his shame.

"Pansy."

"You want to use it now? You want to stop?"

Frank shook his head vigorously. "No, no, I don't. I don't know—I just got scared for a second—"

"Okay, do you feel safe now?" Mikey covered Frank's lips with a finger when he rushed to answer. "Think about it first, Frank."

Closing his eyes, Frank thought about it. He was in his own house, spread out naked in his own comfortable bed, with Mikey, his best friend and boyfriend and lover and yeah, there was no place safer than this. Right here. _Home_.

"Yeah," he said, opening his eyes. "Yeah, I feel safe."

Mikey nodded. "From this point on, you're going to have to use your safe word if you want me to stop. Look at me and tell me you understand that."

"I do, Mikey, I promise."

"'Kay." Mikey leaned over and gave him a slow, wet kiss. "You want me to tell you what I'm doing, or do you just want to be surprised?" Mikey was inspecting the restraints one more time. When Mikey had brought them home, Frank's first instinct had been to laugh, because really, how clichéd were they gonna get?

Frank had to admit the restraints were beautiful, dark pleather lined with artificial sheepskin. Mikey had searched for a manufacturer of vegan bondage products and unsurprisingly, had found one. Frank had a weakness for leather, loved the look and feel of it, but always felt a little conflicted about buying it. It was a measure of how well Mikey knew him that he'd sought out vegan alternatives.

The cuffs were tight against his wrists and ankles, but even when he yanked hard, they didn't hurt or cut into his skin. He was just perfectly restrained, unable to move very much at all.

"Frank?"

"Sorry, I got distracted for a moment."

Mikey gave a honk of laughter. "Must not be doing this right, then," he sputtered.

Frank giggled and then gave Mikey's question serious thought. "Yeah, I think I wanna know what you're doing." He nodded. It was going to be interesting enough to try out a new kink; that was about all the surprise he could handle right now.

"Okay, then." Mikey pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm going to start out by just touching you." And Frank loved having Mikey's hands on him, loved the roughness of his palms and the calluses on his fingers. It made Frank's body wake up and sing.

Mikey touched him everywhere, his hands confident and strong. "Feels good, Mikeyway," he said, voice soft and relaxed.

"Hmmm." Mikey sat down next to him. "I looked on-line to find out what kind of feather worked best," he murmured. He held up a single feather, white shading into brownish grey. "It's a primary flight feather from a Canadian Goose. Specifically the left wing." He ran it across his hand, twirling it slowly so it made a soft _ssst_ noise. "I learned all kinds of feather related terminology. Calamus, vane, rachis, barb."

Frank choked on a laugh.

"From what I read, we need to start slow and careful, because it can get too intense too fast, which we definitely don't want. You ready, Frankie? Gonna start with your ribs."

"Yeah, yeah, just do it—oh my god, stop stop stop _stop_!" he howled, giggling breathlessly. Mikey paused, then dragged the feather back down Frank's side.

Frank's entire body twitched and tried to move away from the tickle, but he was so well restrained that he couldn't move at all. "Oh, fucking Christ—" he gasped between desperate laughter. "Stop, oh my God, please, Mikey, stop stop stop stop," he chanted.

Frank could feel his dick getting hard, like it always did when Mikey touched him, but he couldn't focus on the feeling while he was being tickled by the fucking feather. "Fuck, fucking fuck, Mikey, please, oh Christ, stop!" He was panting and gasping, filthy words spilling out between helpless giggles. "You fucking bastard!"

Mikey chuckled, voice low and smoldering. "You look so fucking hot like this, Frankie, spread open and helpless for me." He stroked Frank's cock once, a long, slow touch that had Frank groaning and fruitlessly thrusting his hips up.

"Fuck, fuck, Mikey, _please_."

"The underside of your arms now," he murmured. He stroked with the feather, from wrist to armpit, and Frank shrieked and laughed and pleaded, all while tugging hard on the cuffs that kept his arms raised above his head. "So noisy." Mikey checked Frank's wrists again, making sure he still wasn't hurting himself with all the pulling he was doing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank panted, like it was the only word he knew anymore. "Mikey—please, oh fuck—"

"Feet."

Frank was babbling, words tumbling loose, before Mikey got anywhere near the sensitive soles of his feet. "Fuck, no, Mikey, no, no, please—" Mikey listened carefully, but didn't hear the safe word. At the first soft touch of feather to skin Frank's back arched up and his toes curled as he laughed and snorted and giggled, tears streaming down his face. "Fuck, Mikey!" His voice was hoarse and broken; Mikey wondered how much more Frank could take.

He paused to let Frank breathe before brushing the feather against the other foot. Mikey looked up the length of Frank's body as he struggled and laughed, small and compact, color and black lines bleeding across his skin. His cock was hard and leaking, nestled against his belly, but Mikey doubted that Frank even noticed.

Mikey kept tickling Frank's feet, smiling a little at the frantic laughter broken by gasps and curses. He found that he _liked_ seeing Frank like this, helpless and at his mercy. They'd definitely have to explore this some more if Frank was interested.

"Fuck, fuck, oh Christ, stop, please, please, oh fuck, Pansy, _Pansy_ —"

The minute the word left Frank's mouth, Mikey dropped the feather and leaned up against Frank, talking to him, grounding him. "So good, you did so good, Frankie, love you, baby," he crooned, rubbing at Frank's chest. He waited, patient, for Frank to open his eyes and _see_ him.

"You okay?"

Frank hesitated before nodding.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Frank croaked.

Mikey wasn't sure he believed him; Frank looked pretty wrecked, sweaty and trembling and flushed. He sounded shaky and uncertain, too. "You look—" He ran his fingers through the puddle of come on Frank's stomach, still warm, wondering when that had happened. "Beautiful."

Carefully, Mikey started working Frank loose from the cuffs, rubbing at his wrists and checking for any damage. He did the same thing with Frank's ankles before engulfing him in a full body hug and holding him close. "Was it what you wanted?"

Frank nuzzled at Mikey's neck and the silence stretched between them as Frank tried to find the words. Mikey stroked his back, patiently waiting. "It wasn't what I was expecting," Frank said, quiet like a secret. "But it was exactly what I needed."

Mikey pressed a kiss to the top of Frank's head. "Okay, then," and settled down for a cuddle.

-fin-


End file.
